Everlasting Love
by xGeminiGirlx
Summary: Morgana sets her fury out on her old home, Camelot. She is stopped by Merlin, and he looks after her and protects her as she recovers. Her anger towards Merlin disolves into love, and soon enough the evil sorceress cant hold back her growing feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin' or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Authors note: Okay, so I have had this idea in my head for a few days, so I thought I'd write it down and see how it goes.**

**So, if you enjoy this, please review! You'd be surprised how much I enjoy reading all my reviews! It makes me think that people are enjoying my stories, and it makes me want to write more! What is the point of writing fan fictions when nobody reads them? Please review!**

*****

Morgana had brought destruction to Camelot, burning down the village and attacking the castle using her magic. The flames arose, burning down the whole village and screams from innocent people could be heard. Uther knew the cause of this… Morgana Le Fay.

There was a sudden storm that crept over Camelot, pouring down with rain and extinguishing the flames. Merlin was the cause of the storm, heading up the hill and towards Morgana.

Morgana's eyes were a deep gold as she stared ahead of her, straight at her worst enemy; Merlin. Her coal black hair stuck to her pale face as the water tricked down her cheek bones. She had a dark red dress on with black lacing, now sobbing wet and sticking to her perfect figure. She had a symbol on her upper arm, and one on her neck. All in all, she looked gorgeous.

No words were spoken as she outstretched her hand, sending the lightning from the sky down towards Merlin. It didn't affect him at all, and he started to stride towards her once on top of the hill. Morgana's eyes widened in disbelief, but she didn't give up, wouldn't give up.

She hissed and pushed her hand out, sending a gush of wind towards him, but he kept walking. Her mouth hung open slightly, as she attempted on last time to get rid of him, using fire from the palms of her hands.

It seemed like there was a protective shield around Merlin, as none of it affected him and stopped just before hitting him.

He walked until he was barely inches from her, glaring into her eyes as she glared back. She had to tilt her head up to look at him, her dark red lips parted slightly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, putting his hands on her cheeks as the magic surged through him to his fingertips, and then into her.

Morgana gasped quietly, her vision becoming a blur. She didn't know what was happening; she didn't even know this was possible. Her eyes shut slowly, and she fell lifelessly onto Merlin, her head falling onto his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her. She felt fragile in his grip, even though she was very powerful. Looking out over Camelot as the last of the fire perished under the rain he sighed gently to himself, holding Morgana close to him as she breathed gently on his neck.

This was his entire fault.

*****

Morgana awoke the next day, her head spinning. She didn't open here eyes, she didn't have to, she could already sense she wasn't alone, and she was pretty sure she knew who was there, the last person she remembered; Merlin.

Merlin watched her contently, seeing her stir what caught his attention.

Morgana's eyes fluttered open, her green orbs adjusting to the light. Her eyes drifted around the space. They were in a large room with nothing in it, stone floor with hints of sand, and a small hole for a window, not big enough to fit through though.

She was lying on her back on the floor rather uncomfortably, over by the far wall. Her emerald green eyes drifted around, only to be met with ocean blue orbs.

She sat up abruptly, her head swirling as she glared at Merlin in anger. After a few moments, she couldn't even keep herself in a sitting position, and she fell back down on the floor.

She realised that her head was propped up with a folded brown jacket, only to familiar to her; Merlin's jacket.

It was then that the anger inside her seemed to fade slowly, and she became scared of her surroundings and who she was with. The fear overpowered the anger she had towards Merlin, but she could never truly hate him.

Merlin watched her all the while, his knees tucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs. He stay silent, like he was assessing her for a reaction.

"Its okay, Morgana, you are safe," he said soothingly, his expression soft as she turned her head to look at him, her midnight locks falling down her pale face.

Morgana's throat was dry, and her energy drained. She fought to keep her eyes open.

"Y-you… killed me," she whispered, her voice dry and her eyes pained. It wasn't the hate for him that was driving her to insanity; it was the hurt that someone so close to her that she trusted betrayed her.

Merlin looked down guiltily, shifting his feet on the ground as he pushed back into the wall more, before looking up to meet her gaze.

"Yes… I had to Morgana-"

"It is Morgan Le Fay" she said sharply, although her eyes revealed no harm in the name 'Morgana'.

Merlin frowned lightly as she cut him off, but continued all the same.

"I had to save Camelot and its people. You had to die, I needed to get rid of the curse or everyone in Camelot would die! Morgause planted the curse on you… and I had to…" His voice was at breaking point as he fought back the urge to cry, tell her it wasn't his fault and he still wanted to be her friend.

Morgana just nodded her head faintly, to tired to protest against anything now. She let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard.

"You… you were my friend… I trusted you with my life… and you-you betrayed me…" she croaked, before coughing gently.

The words hit Merlin more then they should have, and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears and he wanted to break down into sobs. Lucky enough, Morgana couldn't see his eyes as he had looked to the floor.

Merlin got up to his feet, brushing down his trousers and looking towards Morgana with a slight nod of his head.

"I'm… uh… just going to get you some water and preferably something to eat. I will be back soon, promise." With that, he was around a corner and out of sight.

Morgana watched, before turning and rolling on her other side so she was facing the wall, closing her eyes and exhaling deeply.

*****

**Okay, so press the little green button below… yes, that one and send me a review! Pwetty pwease? Tell me what you think, and if you want this continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin' or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Authors note: Right. Second chapter! Sorry that it is so late guys – been to the hospital and they found a lump etc… then my laptop charger blew up, that didn't really go down well…**

**Anyway, I won't bore you with my rambling. Enjoy the chapter! And don't forget to send a little review!**

*****

Merlin returned after a while, a bottle of water in one hand and some wrapped up food in the other, a wide grin spread across his features. He was certainly in a good mood for some reason, and it was getting dark now anyway.

He looked around the small space until his eyes rested on Morgana, her back to him so she was on her side.

"Morgana?" he whispered, moving silently over to her encase she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her.

"It's _Morgan_," she snapped, although her body didn't move and her eyes remained closed. Merlin frowned lightly, nodding his head before he spoke, moving to kneel next to her, his knees just touching her back.

"I have some water for you… and some food…" It was almost a question.

He held out the water bottle for her, but she remained unmoving, eyes still closed, like she was completely ignoring him and she didn't want to interact with him.

"I don't want anything."

"You need to at least have a drink."

"No."

"Please Morgana--"

"Morgan!" Merlin caught her face scrunching up in annoyance of him, her eyes flickering under her eyelids. She exhaled deeply, opening her emerald green orbs, but she stared ahead of her, not even looking at him. "Have you ever heard of personal space?"

"Oh, sorry," Merlin mumbled, automatically fidgeting backwards and away from her. "But I still want you to drink something."

"I don't want a drink."

"You are _having_ a drink!" Morgana's eyes widened in surprise at his words. She had never heard the firm tone of voice on Merlin… it wasn't like him at all. It was sort of… appealing. _Shut up Morgana-- wait, no, it's Morgan! He is on the other side; he wants to kill you for goodness sake!_

She sighed in frustration, sitting up slowly and turning towards him, her hair matted hair resting on her shoulders, snatching the water from his grip and taking a swig of it, gulping it down.

"Happy?!" she asked with a growl, handing him back the bottle with one swift, deadly movement. He grinned, only a grin that Merlin could manage, his ocean eyes sparkling. She scowled at him, turning and resuming the uncomfortable position she was in before, resting her head back on the folded up brown jacket.

"Are you going to eat something--" He was cut off by her hard tone.

"No!"

"Okay, I just thought I'd try…" Merlin sighed to himself, slipping over to the opposite wall and resting back against it. He had the food on one side of him, and the water on the other. "If you need anything, feel free to tell me. Okay?"

"Why would I _need_ anything from you?!"

He watched her, even though her back was to him. He then sighed gently, shaking his head lightly, closing his eyes and resting his head back against the wall. He missed the old Morgana. The one that would respect him even though he was a manservant, the one that was his _friend_, but he knew he brought this all on himself. He cleared his mind, exhaling deeply before slowly falling into unconsciousness.

_The rustling of the trees as he ran, the crunching of the leaves below his feet. He could hear his heavy breathing and feel his heart thumping against his chest painfully. It felt as though he was being chased, hunted even. It was terrifying. _

_But then there was soft giggles, and someone running beside him, someone only to familiar; Morgana. _

_Her raven curls blew backwards as she ran, her sparkling green eyes fixed on him and only him, her crimson lips twitched up into a beautiful smile. She was gorgeous, her pale skin all the same and her figure... slightly different. There was a slight swell to the stomach. It was only noticeable if you took close attention to it, but he seemed to see it. _

_Next thing he knew they were in ice cold, head high water. They were both completely drenched and freezing cold but it felt… right. _

_Morgana swam to him in no time, wrapping her arms around his neck and giggling. Her black hair stuck to the sides of her face, one strand coming across to cover her beautiful features. He brought a hand up, gently brushing it behind her ear to reveal the pale beauty's soft features._

_Soft lips were pressed against his, fingers running through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss._

"_I love you…" The whisper in the air flowed gently into his ear, pulling at his heart strings at the beautiful voice who spoke it, like an angel. _

Merlin's eyes opened slowly, drifting out of the haze of a dream. He looked around the darkened area, wondering what woke him up, before his eyes rested on Morgana. She was peacefully asleep; she had just turned to face him.

He smiled gently, tilting his head slightly and closing his eyes again, yawning and falling back to sleep.

_The whole of Camelot up in flames, smoke filling the air and making everyone choke, killing them one by one for lack of oxygen. _

_Morgana stood in the courtyard of the castle in all her glory, the flames dancing in her eyes and an evil smirk on her face._

_First Uther was struck down and killed, then Lancelot and the other knights. Soon it came to her own old best friend, Guinevere, and that just left Merlin and Arthur. _

_Arthur withdrew his sword, willing to fight his once adopted sister, but was struck down by a lightning bolt from the sky, as were all the rest._

_Merlin stood, his friends all gone around him, lost of any life. It was just him and Morgana left._

"_Don't do this…" he silently begged, his eyes pleading at her, but she just grinned, showing her pearly white teeth._

_His hand outstretched, as did hers, and their magic clashed together. Good and evil fighting for dominance in the ultimate battle. _

_Both were as strong as each other, none of them weakening. The magic flames pushed against one another, completely equal._

_A salty tear slipped from Merlin's eye, slipping down his cheek and onto his lips. He licked his lips nervously, before deciding what was best. He had to end her for good._

_He pushed his magic towards her with all his might, sending her perishing into ashes within seconds, screaming._

His eyes snapped open, his breathing fast and his heart pounding. The legend shouldn't go like that, it shouldn't go like either of them, it should be balanced between the two. He would have liked to have a family with Morgana, be happy… but that could never happen for him. He couldn't let her go completely insane… he needed to even it out.

His eyes darted around the room, scared, before resting on Morgana.

She was stirring in her sleep, whimpering softly and her eyes flickering under her eyelids. That must have been what woke him.

He got up immediately, his eyes worried and his face troubled as he rushed towards her, kneeling next to her.

Her skin was paler then normal, dark circles around her eyes, her lips nearly the same shade of her pale skin. He gasped in shock, moving his hand to her forehead. She was burning hot and sweating.

"Morgana? You need to wake up," he whispered urgently, her breathing slowing and her heart rate decreasing in rhythm; she wouldn't wake.

"Morgana?!"

*****

**Remember, tell me what you think! Review! Criticism is very much welcome, as long as it is constructive. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin' or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**Authors note: This has taken me a while to update, I know. I am so tired while writing this… so sorry if it doesn't make much sense.**

**Thank you Whitepurity and ****femalexemyrs**** for the reviews, very much appreciated! **

**femalexemyrs****: I will try to clear up most of the confusion. It's different when I read it because I know what happens… but I'm also trying not to give to much away. But Morgana gets friendlier :)**

*****

"Morgana?!" Merlin tried again, shaking her gently in desperation.

Morgana didn't respond, her eyes remaining shut and her body weak. Her breathing was shallow and her face pale; there was no chance she would wake. There were beads of sweat across her face and forehead, and her temperature was dangerously high.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to help her; he didn't even know what was wrong. But… he couldn't take her to Gaius. He didn't trust anyone with Morgana.

He chewed it over for a few moments, before he made up his mind. He'd rather Morgana better yet get discovered, then her die.

He sighed to himself, slipping one of his arms under her legs and the other around her back, pulling her up into his arms.

She was so fragile in his grip, so _powerless_. She rested her head onto his chest, her raven curls covering her face. She just looked so beautiful.

He exhaled deeply, clutching her close to him before scurrying out of the room and around the corner.

*****

Merlin rushed into Gaius's study, completely out of breath and a dying woman clutched to his chest. He looked around for the physician, but could see nobody. It was already daylight. It was a good job he'd said to Arthur that his mother was gravely ill and he must look after her.

"Gaius! Gaius! Are you here?!"

The old man walked through, holding a pile of books in his hands and placing them down on the table. He then turned to look at Merlin, his old eyes looking at the young mans face before down at the lady in his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Morgana? I thought she--"

"I need your help. I don't know what's wrong with her… if we don't help I think she may die Gaius."

"I can't help, Merlin. She isn't Morgana anymore; she isn't the girl we knew. She has changed. She wants to destroy everything and everyone--"

"Give her a chance, Gaius! I can help her, change her. She isn't any different, she is the same!" he insisted, his eyes boring into the old mans, "please Gaius. Does she look like a monster?" His pleading tone was soft, nodding down to the weak woman in his arms. "Please…"

Gaius opened and closed his mouth for several moments, gazing at Morgana before nodding.

"Bring her over here," Gaius said after a moments pause, clearing a table. Merlin smiled and nodded, carrying Morgana over to the now clear table and placing her down onto it.

"Merlin, I think it best if you'd leave me to evaluate her, for her own privacy." Merlin nodded meekly, slipping over to his chamber door, lingering there for a moment before slipping inside, shutting the door. He exhaled deeply, moving and sitting down onto his bed, placing his head in his hands. He had never been this worried before.

He felt like he owe her. He'd poisoned her before when she teamed with Morgause, or he assumed she teamed with Morgause.

He had to poison her, it was his duty to protect Camelot though… he didn't have a choice, did he?

He was even confusing himself now. Everything was just a blur of confusion. Why should he care if she died? Why did it matter to him? He had already killed her, so why was this any different?

To all of them answers he didn't know. She was an evil sorceress, trying to destroy the whole of Camelot. She wanted the downfall.

*****

Merlin didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but his arms were rigid and his shoulders ached. It must have been a few hours.

The door to his chambers slowly opened, catching Merlin's attention, and he looked up. Gaius poked his head around, nodding that it was okay for him to come back in now.

Merlin got to his feet a little too quickly, making his head spin.

"Merlin, bring some clothes in. She needs some."

"But she can't wear my clothes! I will get Gwen or something to get--"

"Nobody can know about this Merlin, you understand? She will be executed. Trust nobody."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, nodding and moving to get out some of his clothes.

He was soon through the door, following Gaius with a pile of clothes in his hands.

His eyes caught sight of Morgana, horror etching over his expression. His mouth gapped, dropping the clothes on the floor and rushing to her side.

She was as white as snow, worse then Merlin had seen her a few hours ago, and she was now silent, like she was asleep. Her eyes remained closed and her body didn't move at all, only her chest rose and fell slowly with her breathing. She was stripped of her dress, but all of her chest, back and stomach were wrapped with bandages.

"Wha-what happened to her?" he whispered, talking hold of her hand and running his fingers over her skin.

"She has major burns around her chest, stomach and back, followed by a rather large stab wound at the side of her stomach."

"But… why didn't I see any of it?"

"Her dress was red," Gaius prompted, nodding to the red dress on the floor, "it was sodden with blood."

Merlin let a tear escape his eyelid, rolling down his cheek.

"I'm not sure if she'll make it, Merlin," Gaius whispered, placing a hand supportively on his shoulder, "I did everything I could."

Merlin shrugged away from Gaius, moving and picking up the clothes, nodding his head lightly. "I know you did…" he whispered, moving back to Morgana, "will you help me dress her?"

"Of course."

Once Morgana was dressed, in Merlin's clothes, he picked her up in his arms. Yet again, she rested her head on his chest, but she didn't know this because she was unconscious.

He took her through and into his chambers, placing her down gently onto his bed. His clothes on her were too big, and it was surprising because Merlin was a small man.

She looked so defenceless on his bed, so weak, but yet… so _beautiful_. Her raven hair rested by the sides of her face, her features relaxed and peaceful.

He smiled slightly, perching on the edge of his bed and taking her hand. He would be sleeping on the floor tonight.

Morgana's eyes flickered under her eyelids, before they slowly opened, yet the rest of her body didn't move. She looked to Merlin, her tired eyes searching over his face.

"Merlin…" she whispered weakly, looking deep into his eyes, "I-… I forgive you…" Her words were weak as she closed her eyes again, drifting back into unconsciousness.

*****

**Review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
